parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - VHS ideas - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some VHS episodes of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, inspired by the Shining Time Station episodes of Thomas and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. VHS Ideas: Archie Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Archie Gets Tricked *Anthony Helps Out *Come Out, Texas! *Texas to the Rescue *A Big Day for Archie *Trouble for Archie *Archie Saves The Day (Season 1) Notes: *Narrated by Ringo Starr Samson Learns A Lesson and Other Stories *Samson Learns A Lesson *Foolish Freight Cars *A Proud Day for Samson *Archie and the Conductor *Archie Goes Fishing *Lightning McQueen the Car *Archie and Benny the Cab's Race Notes: *Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Rabbit437 Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories *Tenders and Turntables *Trouble in the Shed *Scott Runs Away *Archie Comes To Breakfast *Texas's Special Wood *The Flying Kipper *General the Civil War Engine Notes: *Narrated by Ringo Starr and George Carlin Archie Breaks The Rules and Other Stories *Archie Breaks The Rules *A Cow on the Line *Old Iron *Double Trouble (Season 2) *Samson in a Mess *Jinty Takes Charge *Scott Proves A Point Notes: *Narrated by Ringo Starr, Michael Angelis, and George Carlin Better Late Than Never and Other Stories *Better Late Than Never *Pop Goes the D206 *D206's Devious Deeds *A Close Shave for Jinty *Craig Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *The Runaway Notes: *Narrated by Ringo Starr and George Carlin Trust Archie and Other Stories *Trust Archie *Jessie *General's Tightrope *No Joke for Samson *Scott's Promise *Texas's Forest *The Trouble with Mud Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin and Michael Angelis Archie Gets Bumped and Other Stories *Archie Gets Bumped *Anthony, Lightning McQueen, and the Really Useful Party *D206 Does it Again *Samson and the Famous Visitor *Sanuye's Duck *Scott and the Signal *Archie, Scott, and the Mail Train Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Archie, Scott, and the Dragon and Other Stories *Archie, Scott, and the Dragon *Sanuye and Amitola *The Deputation *Time for Trouble *A Scarf for Sott *The Diseasel *Anthony's Exploit Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Scott Takes the Plunge and Other Stories *Madame *Scott's Predicament *Whistles and Sneezes *Saved from Scrap *A New Friend for Archie *Tender Engines *Scott Takes the Plunge Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin, Ringo Starr, and TheNewTrainBoy54 Samson Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories *Samson Goes Buzz Buzz *One Good Turn *Benny's Chase *Heroes *Frank *Wrong Road *Scott, Samson and the Fruitful Day Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Scott's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories *Scott's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Archie and Scott's Mountain Adventure *Escape! *Fowler Owns Up *All at Sea Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Archie's Christmas Party and Other Stories *Archie's Christmas Party *Archie and the Missing Christmas Tree *Lightning McQueen *The Flying Weasel *A Scarf for Scott *A New Friend for Archie *Texas's Forest *Archie Saves the Day Narrated by Michael Angelis, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin Moelwyn to the Rescue and Other Stories *Grantrain *Sleeping Beauty *A Bad Day for Russell *Moelwyn Helps Stanhope *Moelwyn to the Rescue *Archie and Bowker Narrated by George Carlin, Joshua Haworth, and SkarloeyRailway01 Archie and the Special Lette and Other Stories *Archie and the Special Letter *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Steam Roller *Caboose Stands By *Bowled Out Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin and SkarloeyRailway01 Archie and his Friends Help Out and Other Stories *Anthony Helps Out *Foolish Freight Cars *Archie, Scott, and the Mail Train *Archie Breaks the Rules *Down the Mine *Scott's Promise *Trouble in the Shed *Donald and Douglas *Saved from Scrap *Benny's Chase *Archie and Scott's Mountain Adventure Texas and the Elephant and Other Stories *Texas and the Elephant *You Can't Win *Special Attraction *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Engine *Fish (Season 4) Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Sing Along Songs and Stories *Stanhope and the Refreshment Lady *Bulldog *Archie's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *General *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Archie Meets The Queen and Other Stories *Mind that Bike *Train Stops Play *Archie Meets the Queen *Bulls Eyes *Special Funnel *Four Little Engines Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin Archie and his Friends Get Along *Old Iron *Samson in a Mess *Jinty Takes Charge *Down the Mine *The Runaway *Better Late Than Never *Tenders and Turntables *Scott Proves a Point *Trust Archie *Archie and the Signal Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin, Michael Angelis, and Ringo Starr Archie Comes To Breakfast and Other Stories *Archie Comes to Breakfast *Pop Goes the D206 *D206's Devious Deed *A Close Shave for Jinty *Samson Takes a Dip *Double Trouble *A Cow on the Line *Trouble in the Shed Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin, Michael Angelis, and Ringo Starr A Big Day for Archie and Other Stories *A Big Day for Archie *Scott Runs Away *Archie Breaks the Rules *Texas's Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *Trouble for Archie *General the Civil War Engine Category:UbiSoftFan94